


Cinammon

by vsycho



Series: Delight [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Candy Shop, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Blood and Gore, Huang Ren Jun-centric, Killing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Multi, Murder, Polyamory, Sexy and Unhinged, Small Towns, This Is STUPID, This Is Self-Indulgent™, in that specific order, slight body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsycho/pseuds/vsycho
Summary: There it is. There’s what Renjun likes, what he’s been waiting for all night. It fills his senses with gasoline until there’s a sparking fire in the pit of his stomach, hungry and expecting. Jeno and Jaemin watch him carefully, reveling in the way he promptly pushes himself on his feet and takes in one large shaky breath. Speedy fingers that aren’t his come to zip and button him up, and then Jeno is lifting his chin to bore his dusky gaze into his. “Would you be so kind as to serve our first customer of the night?”Renjun’s smile doesn’t meet his eyes, teeth dripping with cinnamon but hopefully with something else later. “Of course.”
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: Delight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775575
Comments: 17
Kudos: 78





	Cinammon

**Author's Note:**

> I heard about the different versions of Baekhyun's new album and immediately got an idea for a Norenmin series,,, which was supposed to actually be full of fluff but the urge to write yet another dark story was much stronger than me. 
> 
> If you're squeamish, I recommend going down to the End Notes to check for specifics on how disturbing the content is.
> 
> Other than that, I hope you enjoy this first part of Norenmin: Sexy and Unhinged™. (✿◠‿◠)
> 
> (You could listen to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C1AHec7sfZ8) for ~ambiance~. That's the song playing in the fic as well.)

A quaint candy-shop on the edge of a quiet, grey town. Colorful lines of tooth-rotting treats, glossy black-and-pink checkered flooring, dim white lights with an occasional flicker, chilly air-conditioning for scorching summer nights, a newly bought slushie machine humming nearby the glass door that reads _DELIGHT / ALL-NIGHT CANDY SHOP / 8:00 PM - 5:00 AM_ in vintage lettering. There’s a radio perched on the counter of the cash register that never seems to turn off, and a bell hanging over the entrance, waiting in anticipation for starry-eyed customers to make it ring with pleasing notification. But there aren’t many of them tonight, which both makes Renjun clench his fists with worry and Jaemin immediately tell him to not do so.

“It’s still early,” is Jaemin’s consoling reminder, and while the hands on the heart-shaped clock prove his point, the words only enter through one of Renjun’s ears to exit out of the other. He's wound up, can’t help but be on the edge of his nerves as well as be on the edge Jaemin’s lap, the two of them interchangeably serving as distractions for each other: Jaemin, saved from boredom; Renjun, from lip-biting disquietude.

Jaemin in particular is extraordinarily neglectful of all of his duties, favoring the mere activity of having his face buried in the crook of Renjun’s neck and his hand shoved down his white work-pants. Renjun had the intention to complain, primarily because that’s what he always does when Jaemin slacks off, but the friction at his cotton-clad cock is distracting ─ and far too pleasurable ─ for him to put a stop to their indolence so he leans back onto Jaemin’s firm chest instead, and continues to pop pieces of hard and hot sweetness into his mouth.

“I’ve got you under my skin,” Jaemin coos into Renjun’s ear, the softness of his voice mingling with the fuzziness of Sinatra’s. The slow pace of his smooth palming suddenly quickens, and makes a gasp drip out from the edges of Renjun’s mouth like liquid licorice, but he pays no mind and goes on with his frivolous performance. “I’ve got you deep in the heart of me _._ ”

Their stirring unsurprisingly grabs Jeno’s attention from where he placidly works on the other side of the store, surrounded by a crowd of empty and full plastic bags. He’s just finished restocking the case of jellybeans when he turns a curious head at them, eyes squinting behind his glasses in skepticism.

“What are you two doing over there?”

“Nothing,” Renjun tries to answer as plainly as possible, but there’s a quiver that jumps in his voice when he’s given another broad stroke by Jaemin's relentless hand. Jeno shakes his head disapprovingly.

“Not only are you getting off at work,” he tells Renjun, striding towards them. He props both of his elbows up on the counter. “You also stole the entire bag of cinnamon candies that I've spent an hour looking for in the back-store.”

Renjun narrows an annoyed gaze at Jeno and his chiding accusation. “I’m starving." He spitefully tosses another square of sugar in his mouth to emphasize his words.

“So no excuse for Jaemin’s hand on your dick?”

“I’m _helping_ him relax,” Jaemin cuts in, nonchalance swinging from his tone. “You should too. Loosen up, take a break from being so serious.”

“As if,” Renjun chrotles with a lazy and heedless wave of his hand. “Jeno’s too boring for⎼”

He's interrupted by a pair of lips abruptly pressing onto his. He jerks in surprise, but Jeno manages to keep him in place with a reassuring hand on the nape of his neck. Jaemin seems to enjoy the action and, his fingers still around Renjun’s hardness, cranes his head to watch Jeno’s tongue slipping past Renjun’s lips.

The irritated look is back on Renjun’s face when they break apart but it doesn’t wipe away the unusual kittenish smile on Jeno’s lips. He licks the remaining taste off them. “Mmm,” he hums in what Renjun can only think sounds like unjustified satisfaction. “That was better than I expected.”

An eager hand then harshly grips at the bleach blonde clumps of Renjun’s hair, angling his face towards Jaemin’s. “I wanna try too,” he says, and kisses him with an open mouth.

Jaemin is brisker than Jeno, and much rougher, too, lets the kiss become sloppy with spit before letting go with an embarrassingly audible pop. “Spicy,” he muses over Renjun’s velvety gasps, mirth swimming in his eyes at the deep shade of red the older boy’s lips have become. “It suits you.”

“Fiends,” Renjun grunts with a scornful eye-roll. “If you wanted to taste the candy, you could have just taken one.”

“Actually, we wanted to taste _you_ ,” Jaemin clarifies, then takes his warm hand out of the confines of Renjun’s pants to curtly tap at his thigh. “Now get up, we’ve finally got company.”

“What?” Renjun asks dumbfoundedly, not moving from Jaemin’s lap. “I don’t⎼ _Oh._ ” 

There it is. There’s what Renjun likes, what he’s been waiting for all night. It fills his senses with gasoline until there’s a sparking fire in the pit of his stomach, hungry and expecting. Jeno and Jaemin watch him carefully, reveling in the way he promptly pushes himself on his feet and takes in one large shaky breath. Speedy fingers that aren’t his come to zip and button him up, and then Jeno is lifting his chin to bore his dusky gaze into his. “Would you be so kind as to serve our first customer of the night?”

Renjun’s smile doesn’t meet his eyes, teeth dripping with cinnamon but hopefully with something else later. “Of course.”

Jeno leans in, mint cool breath on Renjun’s skin. “Good,” he murmurs, pecks his lips before leaving him alone, with Jaemin in tow. They vanish as soon as the bell above the door chimes to announce the stranger’s arrival. 

Renjun looks straight at his full face when he cheerfully greets him, but knows that he will forget it in a moment, clouds of impatience taking up most of the space in his mind. He lets the stranger venture further into the store, down a bright-colored aisle with bounces in his steps, a clueless explorer in a jungle of the unknown.

And of the inhumane.

Quiet footsteps lead Renjun away from the counter and to the stranger, creeping behind him, not as close as he wants to be but that will change soon enough.

Jaemin’s resumed singing is the cue, a hushed and honeyed voice behind a row of lollipops. Giddy. Mockful. “Don’t you know, little fool, you can never win?”

The stranger makes a move to turn around, attracted by the noise, but Renjun is faster, plunges a clawed hand through his back. Grins at the pained cry.

“Why not use your mentality? Step up, wake up to reality.”

It's with a wet squelch that the stranger's heart is ripped out of his body, beats a few more times before sitting silent in Renjun's solid hold.

The stranger falls to the floor with a loud and heavy thud, limply lying in a spreading pool of blood. A clueless explorer in a jungle of the inhumane, out like a light and left for the beasts. Renjun indulges in his heart like one, red smeared on his lips and trickling between his fingers. The metallic taste swirls around with the lingering flavor of the cinnamon, an unlikely combination, but Renjun savors it anyway.

“Who’s a fiend now?” Jeno queries, tone thick and eyes an obsidian black when he steps into sight.

“And you went straight for the heart too,” Jaemin pointedly says from over his shoulder, the light catching on his growing canines. “Not very generous if you ask me.”

“You guys can have it next time,” Renjun tells them without an ounce of care, sitting down at the foot of the corpse. He glances at the clock, the bigger hand ticking, almost as though in nervous fear, onto the number twelve. 

“Now hurry over here and eat. It’s lunch-time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Clarification: Norenmin aren't cannibals, they're just flesh-eating ghouls looking for some food (but I didn't want to put that in the tags because I thought for the sake of spoilers) and I'm just a sleep-deprived writer who needs to stop writing such disturbing things.
> 
> Thanks for reading whatever this junk was! Kudos and comments are always appreciated. c:


End file.
